


Working with Mom

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t an odd request, except for the fact it was Leelu asking Hange. Leelu, who only cared about killing titans, not studying them. Hange knew right away what she was after. Or rather who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working with Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Levihan Babies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138630) by http://drinkyourfuckingmilk.tumblr.com/. 



“Hey, mom. Could I tag along with you today while you work?” she asked casually as she messed with the stray hairs sticking out of her braid, hoping her mom wouldn’t think too much into it. 

It wasn’t an odd request, except for the fact it was Leelu asking Hange. Leelu, who only cared about killing titans, not studying them. Hange knew right away what she was after. Or rather who. 

“Armin’s not going to be there,” she replied without looking up from her papers at the dining room table. 

“Tch! I know that. I just want to know more about what kind of research you’re doing and what you’re getting from the titans or whatever.” Leelu tried to play it off, act cool, but she was too much like her dad. Even down to that annoying tch while looking away. She tossed her braid back over her shoulder, annoyed that her mom was already well aware of her plan. 

It was true, she knew Armin was out on an expedition because Levi and Samson were on the same one. She was really looking for things to talk about with him once he comes back. 

“Well then sure! I’d love to have you come help!” Hange still had an idea about what was going on, but she could use the extra set of hands with everyone else gone. Plus it’d give her a chance get inside her daughter’s head. She was a lot like her dad, so she knew how to get what information she wanted. 

Leelu loved her mom, but not so much her work. She really didn’t care for the hands on learning and would much rather prefer to be outside the walls. But she wasn’t on this little trip. Armin, Levi, Moblit, and some others were on a research expedition, but Hange decided to continue what she was doing instead. 

“Do I have to help? Can’t you just tell me what you’re doing?” Leelu got the feeling she was about to be punished for being curious. Really, all she wanted to do is observe, take some notes, find some talking points, then get the hell out. 

“Absolutely not. You’re in the lab, you’re going to help”

“Fuck, not sure he’s worth all that,” she murmured under her breath. 

“Oh I’m sure he is” Hange replied peeking over her paper finally with a slight smile. 

Hange’s office is a disaster. Leelu doesn’t know how she functions day to day, let alone get any real research done. No wonder her dad would rather go on the research expedition than stay here and work with her.

“So what do you want me to do?” she asked wearily as her eyes jumped from stack to stack. Books lay askew open, closed, and with (shudder) folded pages. “We’re not actually doing anything with the titans, are we?” she asked nervously. Leelu wasn’t nervous about the titans, but of actually having to do something with them besides taking a chunk out of the back of their necks. Eh, maybe she was a little nervous without her 3DMG and blades. All she had was her butterfly knife on her leg and hand to hand combat skills. Not near enough to protect her from a titan.

“No, not actually doing anything with them today. I need to prepare for when the team gets back. They went looking for a few certain plants and anything new they could find,” Hange replied as she sifted through papers, stacking them up into a giant pile to have room on her desk. 

“I’m confused. Why did dad go and not you? You of all people would know exactly what you’re looking for. I get Samson, but dad?”

“Armin and Moblit are leading the research on this one. They know what they want and what they’re looking for. Armin has planned and mapped it out so they know where they are going. Samson is part of the brains of the unit. Your dad is part of the muscle. Protecting our little cinnamon rolls in case something happens.” Hange giggled at her own joke, but the way she said, our cinnamon rolls made Leigh smile too. 

“So what’s he, um, they trying to learn from these plants? Can they help cure diseases? Feed people? Kill titans?” Leelu was closing books and sorting them to be put back on the shelf. She doesn’t know why she was trying to hide it anymore. Her mom seemed clueless sometimes, but she definitely wasn’t when it came to her.

“Oh, a little bit of everything I suppose, except killing titans. They hypothesize that, when mixed with the right ingredients, we can make some pretty potent medicines and ointments. They could help wounds heal faster and help with the pain. So what are you really getting at being here? I know it has to do with Armin.”

“Tch.”

“Little L, I know you’d never step foot in here without a good reason. You twitched just walking through the door. If you knew he wasn’t here, why did you come?” Hange scooted herself up on a table and watched her daughter carefully. Leelu wouldn’t turn around, just fussed with the books on the opposite side of the room. Hange pulled a chair in front her, patted it and just said, “Sit, Leigh.”

Leelu stopped what she was doing and sighed. She walked over, then plopped down in the chair. Her mom brushed the top of her hair that wasn’t pulled back by her loose braid, that by now she had mostly pulled out from her being anxious. She acted annoyed when her mom proved she always knew what was going on, but deep down, it made it easier for Leigh. She didn’t have to pull her heart out and set it on the table; her mom just knew. That and the fact she had always liked, no, admired Armin was something most people close to her knew. 

“I don’t know how to talk to him. I see you and Samson talking to Armin all the time, so relaxed, so easily. You click because you have shared interests. Same with Samson. I’m smart, just not the same as you guys. I focused elsewhere. Samson isn’t much help, that and I don’t really trust him to help anymore.”

“Wise choice,” Hange interjected. 

“I thought working with you while everyone else is gone might give me an edge. Some talking points. I’ve been with dad watching your little team from the outside, just wishing I could jump in with something, but always came up empty.”

Hange knew it took a lot for Leelu to spill all of this. No wonder she waited until everyone else was gone. Flirting wasn’t a specialty of Hange, or Levi for that matter. No clue where Samson got so good at it, but Leelu obviously is just like her parents. 

“Ok, then,” Hange began. “Come see what they’ve found so far. You’ll probably recognized most of them. You have probably even heard me trying to name them.”

Leigh smiled slightly and followed her mom. Screw Samson, she knew who to go to for advice vis a vis Armin.


End file.
